


Slick, Sunshine and Showers

by hollyblue2



Series: SPN Poly Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Fireman AU - Freeform, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Rutting, SPN Poly Bingo 2017, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy Fireman Calendar, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Dean strode towards the shower next to Cas and began soaking himself under the warm spray. The water glided over his oily skin and it took ages to get rid of it. Cas and Benny were still in the showers when he finished and he turned to seem them both grinning at him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Poly Bingo. 
> 
> Square: Fireman AU

It was the annual Firehouse 67 calendar photoshoot in the height of a Kansas July. Temperatures were soaring but the willing participants were crowded round the designated area.

Camera operators were shuffling individuals round and holding up items for the firefighters to wear (or to cover their lack of wear). A dark haired lady with a larger than what seemed necessary camera slung round her neck handed Dean a shiny new axe and he took the weight of it easily.

“My name is Cassie; I’ll be doing your individual shoot first.” She said, beckoning him to follow. Dean heard Benny and Cas chuckling behind him as he left. He kept telling himself all proceeds went to charity and it was going to be a lot of fun. “Stand right about here,” She pointed towards a black cross on the pavement. Dean stood somewhat awkwardly in just his fireproof trousers and his chest bare.

“Like this?” Dean raised a brow at Cassie and relaxed a little into the stance, axe hanging loose in his grip.

“Yeah, lean back a little and put the axe against your shoulder.” Dean let the axe rest against his clavicle and tilted his head to the side a little. “Okay that’s good, that’s good.” She snaps several photos before looking at him with a frown.

“Something wrong?”

“You need... hmmm.... you need to tense your chest, show off all your muscles, puff it out a bit. And I’m gonna put some oil over you too.”

“What?”

“Oil, it’ll help with the lighting and make your muscles stand out more.”

Dean hummed in agreement as another crew member stalked over with a bottle in her hand and poured a little over her hands before applying it to Dean’s chest. Dean sighed, she was taking far long that Dean was sure was necessary and he was grateful when she'd finished.

Slicked up, muscles tensed, Cassie took several more pictures.

“Let me see that pout, Winchester.  I know you got one!” She called and Dean subtly rolled his eyes before putting on his best smoulder.

There was a whoop from behind Cassie and when he looked up he could see Cas, Benny and Victor with grins on their faces as they were corralled into another area. Dean laughed as their faces dropped from teasing Dean to be faced with the serious faced lady who was in charge of the project.

“You’re all set, go join the others for the group shots and you’ll be done.”

“Thanks,” Dean said blandly.

He sauntered, oily and uncomfortable, towards the rest of his team who all looked to be in the same state as he was. Benny wolf whistled in jest and Dean threw him a teasing wink and a laugh.

On a table to the side were their jackets, dirtied from soot and debris they’d been up against with countless fires over their time in service.

“Alright then,” the woman started, smiling widely. “Down to your underwear and cover yourselves up with your jackets and we’ll take a few like that.”

There were a few grumbles but Cas was down to his boxers in no time and Dean quickly followed. The quicker they got this done, the quicker they could shower and head on home to enjoy the rest of the day’s sun before tomorrow’s early shift.

Photos were taken in various poses and they were packed substantially closer than they wanted to. It wasn’t like they’d never seen each other naked before, communal showers meant nakedness after call outside and none of them were usually bothered, but then again, none of them had been watched or photographed before.

“Get a little closer, you’re supposed to be team mates,” She said, making motions with her hands. As they shuffle closer together, Dean can feel Benny against him, hot and oily and their skin slides over each other. This certainly isn’t the first time Dean and Benny have been this close. Benny whispers in to Dean’s ear and makes Dean smirk and poke him in the side.

“Later,” He whispered back.

When they’d finally finished they filed off to the showers, grabbing their wash kits and towels to hang up.

Dean grabbed his shampoo and conditioner along with his big towel and followed Benny into the shower room.

Cas was already butt naked with the rest of the crew and had taken the shower in the corner of the room and Dean smiled at him as he stripped off his trousers and toed off his socks to join them.

Victor, Adam and Michael had all turned towards the wall to wash themselves with some semblance of privacy but Cas had never cared and probably never would.

Dean strode towards the shower next to Cas and began soaking himself under the warm spray. The water glided over his oily skin and it took ages to get rid of it. Cas and Benny were still in the showers when he finished and he turned to seem them both grinning at him.

They were alone in the showers and unless anyone walked in, no one was going to see them and Dean was grateful for that even if the thought had heat curling in his stomach already. Before he could open his eyes again, Cas was pressed up against him, chest to chest and pressing tiny kisses to his shoulders.

Dean reached round Cas, taking handfuls of butt in his hands and roughly massaging them. Cas began nipping at Dean’s jaw and let out a groan as Dean’s fingers slip between Cas’ ass cheeks and run up and down the crevice.

A thick thigh was presses between Dean’s legs from behind and he knew Benny was joining their fun and he relished in Benny’s kisses to the back of his neck and the large hands snaking over his hips. It made shivers crawl up Dean’s spine despite the warmth of the water. It was hard to concentrate on toying with Cas when Benny’s dick was rubbing against the crease of his ass and Cas’ cock was nestling alongside his own in between the squashed bodies.

As subtly as possible, Dean grabbed the conditioner off the small ledge and rubbed it into his fingers to slick them up.

A quick whisper into Cas’ ear to pre-warn him and a receiving, enthusiastic nod had Dean slipping a finger into Cas’ fluttering hole. He curled his finger in and up making Cas gasp and go up on his tip toes before putting his feet flat on the floor to chase the pleasurable feeling.

Benny was rutting against Dean with increasing force and Dean slipped a second finger into Cas’ hole and smiled wickedly as he let out a muffled yelp against Dean’s chest and bit at the muscle just above his nipple to quiet himself.

Dean heard Benny chuckle from behind and there was a hand wrapping firmly around both his and Cas’ dicks, jacking them together. Dean gasped as Benny’s thigh catches his balls and massaged them between his skin and Benny’s leg. It felt glorious and before all sense of coherence dissipates, Dean slid a third fingers into Cas. The angle was awkward and he knew he wouldn’t be able to get at Cas’ prostate but it would be enough to get Cas off while Benny was stripping their cocks together.

Cas was naturally loud, and Dean could hear him straining to keep quiet, pressing rough kisses to Dean’s mouth, jaw and neck accompanied by grunts and muffled groans. It made heat curl in his stomach and Benny nipping at his ear from behind and quickening his hand makes the heat erupt more violently than expected.

Dean let out a choked gasp and breathed out a guttural breath as he spilt his release over Benny’s hand and Cas’ stomach. The shower water quickly washed it away. Cas came next biting down on Dean’s shoulder and grunting harshly. Dean grumbled half-heartedly about Cas leaving bite marks over him and when Cas finally had his senses back, he laughed and Dean removed his fingers from Cas’ hole and rinsed them under the water.

Dean reached round and took Benny in hand and gave his length a few tugs before he felt Benny’s teeth sink into the side of his neck and his release hit his back.

“Bunch of vampires, the both of ya,” Dean chuckled. Benny swiped his tongue over the bruising mark before placing a gentle kiss to Dean’s jawline.

“’pologies, Cher,” Benny whispered.

“’s’alright.” Dean turned away from Benny who’d begun sucking on his ear lobe. It sent a ticklish feeling through him and he patted him away playfully. “We should head out before second shift gets in.”

A tingling kiss to Dean’s nipple from Cas had Dean’s dick trying to make a second appearance. “One more?”

“’nother time, Cas, I promise.” Dean told him, pressing a kiss into his wet hair.

Cas looked up to him with the most adoring eyes before looking away. “Okay,” he replied. Dean extricated himself from Benny and Cas and headed off to the changing rooms with a single glace back. He smiled when he saw Benny press a kiss to Cas’ forehead and beckon him out the showers.


End file.
